The present invention relates to a machine for making tiles and more particularly, to a metal encaustic tile making machine, which uses a slide to carry an angle forming unit and a cutting unit on the machine base such that delivery of continuous sheet of metal sheet material keeps running during working of the angle forming unit and the cutting unit.
In a conventional metal encaustic tile making machine, a continuous sheet of metal sheet material is delivered forwards at a constant speed to a corrugation forming roller unit for processing into a corrugated metal sheet. When operating the first mold and second mold of the angle forming unit of the encaustic tile making machine to make angles at the corrugated metal sheet, the feeding of the continuous sheet of metal sheet material must be stopped. This metal encaustic tile making procedure is complicated, resulting in low efficiency.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a metal encaustic tile making machine, which eliminates the drawback of the aforesaid prior art design. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the metal encaustic tile making machine comprises a machine base, a corrugation forming roller unit adapted to corrugate a continuous sheet of metal sheet material into a corrugated metal sheet, an angle forming unit adapted to stamp the corrugated metal sheet into a metal encaustic tile having angles, a cutting unit adapted to cut the finished metal encaustic tile from the continuous sheet of metal sheet material, two parallel guide rails provided at the machine base, a slide coupled to and movable along the guide rails and carrying the angle forming unit and the cutting unit on the machine base, a transmission screw pivotally mounted in the machine base, a coupling block fixedly provided at a bottom side of the slide and threaded onto the transmission screw, and a reversible motor mounted inside the machine base and adapted to rotate the transmission screw and to further move the slide with the angle forming unit and the cutting unit on the machine base along the guide rails. Therefore, it is not necessary to stop delivering of the continuous sheet of metal sheet material during working of the angle forming unit and the cutting unit.